South Park Watches South Park Season 14
by BlueCreed
Summary: The fourth grade class watches something that fellow student Florence brings to share. It's a show called South Park with them actually in it! What will happen when the show's beloved characters watch themselves? What will happen when perverts meet perverts? The world may never know! Er- wrong..thing. (I suck at summaries.) (Rated T for language and it's South Park..)


**Hello! This is my first try at South Park. I was kinda surprised that I didn't see any South Park watching South Park fanfictions anywhere, so I decided to make one myself! This is also my first try at putting in my OC Florence. Hell, it's my first fic. This is also inspired by some fictions I saw on another fandom, which got it from another fandom, and I'm just putting myself into a confusing situation aren't I? **

**Enough of my constant rambling, enjoy the fic!**

"Okay, class! Does anybody have something to show us all, however _retarded_ it might be?" Mr. Garrison asked the fourth grade class. "No? Well that's fantas-shit." He broke off as a girl wearing a gray hoodie and dark jeans stepped away from her desk.

The girl had shoulder cut dark brown hair. She smirked mischievously at the whole class. "Well, Florence? What do you have to show us that's _so_ important to waste our time with?" asked Mr. Garrison, obviously bored and annoyed.

The girl's grin only got wider. "I have the whole fourteenth season of South Park with me! You guys wanna watch it?" She waggled her eyebrows at Kenny, who stared back very confused. The teacher sighed and rubbed his head exasperated. "Alright, Florence. Go ahead and throw away our lives with that already." Florence fist-punched the air.

"The first episode cracks me up, since I _am_ a pervert and all." Florence admitted with her head tilted slightly.

Kyle only sighed. "You're aware that you just told the _entire_ class that you are a pervert right?"

"..Pretty much yeah." Florence confirmed with another cocky grin. Stan chuckled, amused. "Kenny, dude, we found your soul mate." The blonde furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. The brunette, however squealed happily and hugged herself tightly. "Woohoo!"

She then got busy with putting the disc in. Florence paused for a moment. "Ya know.. if anyone is uncomfortable with a _certain_ part, then you may go outside in the hall to wait. Someone could go get you when that scene is over. 'Cause I _know_ that there'll be some episode that'll piss someone off." The class was silent now, shooting nervous glances at each other. "_Anybody_ can go in the hall at _any_ time!" Florence stated, now looking directly at Kyle and Kenny. "_Any_ _time_!"

Cartman snorted at her. "Okay, bitch we get it! Get on with it already." One pair of green eyes turned towards Cartman. "Shut up, fat boy!" Florence snapped.

"Are you on your period or something?" Cartman asked. Both Wendy and Florence shot sharp glares at him. Luckily for Cartman, and unluckily for everyone else, the screen turned on and the list popped up.

"Right then.. first episode. Sexual Healing.." Florence hissed stiffly, going over to sit in her seat, which was right next to Red and Kenny.

"Ergh. Why must I randomly ship them?" She muttered to herself as she caught Kenny looking at Red's chest. Florence began randomly doodling on her paper and looked up at the screen at the front of the room. The theme song began and she heard a number of surprised murmurs go through the room as the main four characters appeared on screen.

**That's it for now, but I will continue! I want to actually finish this, but I won't promise a date when I update next just in case I don't meet up to it. I was kind of referencing to the Poor And Stupid episode too, if you caught it. xD**

**Do you hate it? Do you like it? Do you want me to burn my computer and crawl in a corner for the rest of my- sorry. Got a bit carried off. Be harsh, be constructive! It honestly helps! Who do you want to see in the fic as it continues? I'll try to add them in. ;3**

**Random Person: You know.. you're asking _too_ many questions. You are starting to scare everyone away.**


End file.
